Going Crazy Over You
by captainhope
Summary: They say life is change but such substantial change? Is it possible? Please r & r


Going Crazy Over You

Part 1

"I am going to get that bitch." Nicole slurred.

"Are you drunk? Hand over your key. I'm calling your mother."

"Do you think she cares? She doesn't. In fact, the only times I ever get any attention around her is when I've done something particularly horrible. So I guess tonight at prom I'll have to outdo myself."

Mr. McQueen took Nicole's keys and went to the phone. For a second Nicole thought about staying and facing the consequences but then her sardonic persona took over and she grabbed her keys and headed for the car.

"Uh, Nicole what's your number? It's not here." Mr. McQueen turned around to find that Nicole had left. She was furious and was feeling like she usually did, lonesome but this time with a hint of hate. She stepped on the gas petal going way over the speed limit, as she drove a single tear fell.

Meanwhile at the restaurant.

"You're making me choose between the two of you?" Harrison asked.

Brooke and Sam nodded their heads fervently.

"OK, if I choose Sam, Brooke you're going to be hurt and if I choose Brooke, Sam you're going to get hurt. But I knew this would happen so I came prepared."

"You know which one of us you're going to be with?" Brooke piped.

Now it was Harrison's turn to nod his head fervently.

"Please let it be me." both girls were pleading in their minds.

"I've loved you ever since kindergarten and will always love you." Harrison gave his bouquet of flowers to Sam. Her face lit up with a smile from ear to ear then she felt her heart sink to its lowest for Brooke. Brooke had a look of horror on her face when she realized that Harrison chose Sam over her. Her eyes welled with tears; she couldn't take it anymore so she got up and left. Sam got up and ran after her. Harrison was speechless; all he could do was let his head fall into his hands. Outside Sam grabbed Brooke's arm.

"Leave me alone! Go be with Harrison. He chose you. You should be happy!" Brooke screamed.

"I know but I didn't want it to be like this." Sam replied.

Brooke swung loose form Sam's grip. She trampled to the street just as Nicole had came racing by colliding head on with Brooke.

Part 2

Brooke had been in the hospital for one moth recovering from her injuries. She is lucky to be alive. Nicole was arrested for driving impaired but her mother bailed her out with $10 000.00. She was also charged with attempted murder for that she is awaiting her trial. For now she is allowed to live her life but must stay away from Brooke.

_Knock, knock._

"Hey Brooke."

"Hi Sam."

"I brought you some flowers and chocolate. They're also from Harrison, he's outside. He didn't know if you'd want to see him."

"Uh, not really. I'm sorry. I'm just really tired right now."  
"It's OK."

Sam visited Brooke everyday to check up on her and to comfort her. Laying there day in and day out Brooke replayed many memories and thoughts in her head; the first time she met Sam, all the make-belief tea parties when they were little, the fights they encountered growing up, the envy of totaling despising her, then having their parents fall in love and having to put up with her ruthless ways when they had grown apart. From vicious attacks in the bathroom to liking the same guy, Brooke realized that she was just another version of Sam. Laying there day in and day out Brooke began to think of Sam as more than just a friend. Lying there thinking of her smile; her innocent, brown eyes; her dark, chocolate hair; and her scent of lavender.

Part 3

"Hey want to go have pizza?" Harrison asked.

"Sure."

"I'll pick you up at 8:00."

"OK."

Sam and Harrison went to have pizza. Harrison was so happy. He had been dreaming of this moment for all his life. He was wiping sauce off the corner of Sam's mouth. Sam giggled. Harrison's arm was over Sam's shoulders. She smelt so good. They were both looking at each other. Harrison closed his eyes. Finally, he thought. Sam closed her eyes. Their lips met. All she could think about was his blue Batman pyjamas he had on during her sleepovers when they were little. She pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry Harrison. I can't do this." with that she got up and headed home. Harrison was heartbroken, he couldn't figure out what he did wrong. He smelt his breath, it was minty; he looked in the window, his hair was OK, so was his face. What was it?

Part 4

Each day Brooke thought more and more of Sam until one day she couldn't keep it to herself anymore.

"Hey Brooke, you said you needed to talk to me?"

"Yeah, um, I need to tell you something. I think you're going to want to sit down."

"OK." Sam said doubtingly.

"Well how are things with you and Harrison?"

"Not good. I walked out on him whiling having pizza. It was just weird. He's an incredible guy but he's been my best friend since kindergarten. I don't know I haven't talked to him since. He's been leaving messages but I haven't answered."

In her mind Brooke cursed Sam because she could've been the one with Harrison but she reminded herself of what she needed to tell Sam.

"Oh, I'm sorry that you have to go through that. But I really need to tell you something. "

"What? What is it; you know you can tell me anything."

"OK well, I'm a lesbian." Brooke came out.

"Oh, well there's nothing wrong with that, God gave you a gift so be proud of it. Don't be ashamed." Sam was supportive of Brooke though at the same time surprised.

"OK well I'm in love with this one girl. She drives me insane. Sometimes I can't stand her but she's beautiful, and funny, and really smart."

"Oh, someone I know?" Sam asked inquisitively.

"Yeah!"

"I can't take it anymore! Who? Who is it? Tell me!"

Brooke was looking down at her sheets, fidgeting wit her hands, she couldn't bring herself to look Sam in the eyes. "It's you."

Part 5

"What's the matter Harrison?" asked Lily.

"It's Sam. She left me while we were having pizza. I don't know. I don't think she feels the same for me. What's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you. It's just weird for Sam, you got to understand Harrison you've been her best friend since kindergarten."  
"Yeah that's me the best friend guy who's sweet, and cute, and adorable. But does being sweet, cute and adorable lead to any making out! No, it doesn't." Harrison said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well maybe with someone you're so close with like Sam, it's hard to be a romantic couple."

"So what are you suggesting Lily, I go out with some girl I don't even know?"  
"No, maybe the right girl's right under your nose and you haven't realized it yet."

"Really?" Harrison catches on to what Lily is saying and looks deeply into Lily's eyes.

Sitting down on her bed beside Harrison she says, "Yeah." Lily was leaning in closer to Harrison for a kiss.

They made out. Things got heated up; Harrison took off Lily's shirt and his own. He was about to take off his pants too but then Lily got up, took her shirt, and ran to her bathroom. Harrison heard her lock the door._ Great_, he thought, not again. He went over to the bathroom door and knocked, "I'm sorry Lily."

"It's ok Harrison, it's my fault."

"Will you come out?"

"Yeah, just a sec."

Lily put on her shirt and came out. She sniffled her nose, hugged Harrison, and gave him his shirt.

"I should get going." Harrison said.

"Yeah my mom would kill me if she saw you."

Harrison hugged Lily and said sorry, "I hope this doesn't change anything Lily."

"It doesn't Harrison; I'll always be here for you to talk to."

"Thanks."

Lily sat on her bed thinking if there was something wrong with her. She was feeling down so she phoned Carmen to talk to you. Carmen came over saying she had to get out of the house, away from her drunken mother. Lily explained what had happened with Harrison and asked Carmen if there was something wrong with her. She just had the chance to lose her virginity and she turned it down. It wasn't as though it was with some random guy or unsafe or anything. Lily thought for a while about it and she realized that she was just not interested in having a male organ put inside of her. This was just the thing Carmen was about to suggest but didn't know how Lily would react.

"What if…"

"What if what?" Lily said all shaken up.

"Maybe you're not interested in them."

"Then who else would I be interested in?" Lily started crying.

"Maybe you like girls. There's nothing wrong with that."

Carmen hugged Lily to comfort her so she could stop crying.

When they parted, they looked at each other and did something that they never thought they'd do: they kissed. Neither of them saw it coming and neither of them was letting go. Just as Carmen was about to pull away, Lily spiced things up when she gave Carmen her tongue. After a few more seconds of the surprise kiss, they took a rest to breathe.

_Wow_, they both thought.

"Thanks Carm, you're right maybe I am. I don't know but there's nothing wrong with that." Lily managed to say and hugged Carmen. Carmen was still in awe though was just happy she helped to make Lily feel better.

Part 6

After the Claw, Bobbi Glass, assigned the class a project of the attraction of opposites, Lily takes the chance to get help for a special cause.

"What are we doing here at the zoo Lily?" Josh asked.

"They're going to put this cute, adorable chimp up for lab testing just because he's gay."

"Chimpanzees can be gay?"

"Yes they can they have emotions and feelings like any mammal has." Lily answered.

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Well I need help sending him back to Uganda."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well I'm going to take him..."

"You mean steal him."

"It's for a good cause. I'm going to take him to the airport and there I've already bought his ticket and set up the arrangements for his flight. "

"Wow! You did all that for this chimp?"

"Yeah I did. It's important to me that he's treated as fairly as chimpanzee possible."

They both laughed, as Josh agreed to help Lily. Josh and Lily find themselves attracted to one another; being opposites in every single way. They transported the chimp to the local runway and waved to the chimp as the plane took off. Seeing how happy Lily was made Josh happy; he hugged and kissed her. Taken aback Lily returned his gratitude.

Part 7

"So when's your trial date?" Merry Cherry asked nervously.

"Next weekend."

"Oh, I'll be sure not to miss it, though I don't reckon you're mom would be there." Merry Cherry said snidely.

Nicole slapped Merry Cherry across her bottle-tanned face. "Don't you ever speak about my mother like that you hear me Cherry!"

"Oh! Why so defendant for her all of a sudden?" Merry Cherry retaliates with a slap to Nicole's flawless complexion.

"AW! Don't you touch me with that dirty hand of yours!" Nicole yells, holding her cheek.

"You know I'm right, Nic." Merry Cherry caressed Nicole's vacant cheek with her finger. Nicole had Satan's eyes burning inside of her. She ripped Merry Cherry's finger away from her face, held her by her wrist, pulled her close, and they frantically made out. Just as they began to simmer down, Sugar Daddy walked in on them and was dumb-founded.

"Oh, dear God." he whispered.

"Come here my hunky flesh of meat." Merry Cherry seductively said with Texan style.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Sugar D." Nicole dazedly said with lipstick smeared all over her face.

"Me?" Sugar Daddy asked confused and unsure.

"Uh huh." both girls replied.

Part 8

After being told that Brooke was in love with her, Sam took it quite calmly but told Brooke that she needed some time to think over her feelings and stuff. She told Brooke that she was flattered that Brooke liked her. She went home and thought it over and over in her head. Sam reminiscence of the moments Brooke and her shared together playing and remembered the times of arguing and fighting they had. Thinking of the reasons why she envied Brooke so much when she was everything Sam loathed. She was always jealous of Brooke's perfection in grade school and her need to be perfect in high school. She was zealous to everything about Brooke when they knew each other as friends and it just escalated to forbidden love when their parents got engaged. From being sworn enemies to realizing that they loved one another, Sam hit the jack pot. Back track, Sam loved Brooke and Brooke loved Sam, what a happy ending! – Not!

Part 9

After realizing that she was in love with Brooke, Sam phoned Harrison to tell him.

_Ring, ring._ "Oh pleas pick up." Sam murmured to the telephone receiver.

"Hello?" Harrison said.

"Harrison I need to tall to you."

"Sam? What, what is it?"

"I'm in love with Brooke."

"Excuse me?" Harrison exclaimed.  
"Yeah isn't it great?"

"Uh, Sam do you know how much this hurts me?"

Sam had a solemn look on her face.

"I'm sorry Harrison. It's just that..."

"It's jus that nothing Sam." Harrison said angrily hanging up on Sam.

Sam didn't know what to do, either to phone him back or just let it be.

Fist thing was first though; she was off to tell Brooke her feelings.

Part 10

"Hey Brooke?"

"Oh, I Sam I didn't know you were coming."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was in a hurry. I need to tell you something."

Brooke's mind was racing, what was it that Sam was going to tell her, that Sam liked her too or that Sam didn't like her.

"I've been think long and hard and the conclusion I've come up with is that I fight with you because I love you."

Brooke beamed.

"Oh, Sam I love you so much."

During the time Brooke and Sam were talking, Harrison showed up outside of Brooke's hospital room. From the window he watched as the girls laughed and hugged and what he feared most, kissed. He felt so abandoned and betrayed by two girls who stole his heart. He left the hospital feeling worst than when he came in.

Part 11

"Uh Harrison play you something that I wrote?"

"Sure Carm. Let's hear it." Harrison went to Carmen's to have someone to console in but decided not to tell Carmen that.

"OK."

Carmen began playing her guitar and singing.

"Physically messed, mentally stressed, physiologically obsessed, going crazy over you.

Physically in pain, mentally deranged, physiologically insane, so crazy, it's scary."

"Wow, that's amazing Carm." Harrison told Carmen.

"Thanks, it's for someone I really care about." she said with a smile.

"Oh, and who might this person be?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"C'mon Carm, it's me."

"Yeah, that's just it. It's you."

"Me?" Harrison asked making sure he heard right.

"Yeah." she said slightly blushing.

Harrison was astonished that someone as beautiful as Carmen liked him and that he had never put any time or effort into seeing Carmen as a girlfriend. Finally someone liked him! He wasn't going to let this chance slip by him.

"Want to go have pizza?" Harrison offered.

"How's about chicken?" Carmen proposed.

"Sounds good." Harrison grinned taking Carmen's hand, helping her off the bed, as she smiled.

Part 12

After dinner Harrison took Carmen home and kissed her then he headed home. After confessing her love to Brooke Sam went home giddily waiting for Brooke's return home. When the intense threesome ended Nicole went home to toil in her lawsuit troubles, Sugar Daddy went home in a daze, and Merry Cherry went home satisfied. When they finished watching the gay chimp fly back to Uganda, Josh took Lily home and kissed her then he headed for home as well. That night when everyone was in their beds, with Brooke in her hospital bed they all coincidently had the same thoughts in their minds. They all dreamt about their first day of school in kindergarten.

Part 13

"Now when I call your name you have to raise your hands and say 'here'" the teacher said.

"Merry Cherry?" "Here" a little blonde girl said with a smile," that's me. I'm Merry Cherry."

"Joe Daddy?" "Here, here, I'm here." A stout kid replied.

"Lily Espisito?" Lily raised her hand and whispered "here." "Lily?" the teacher called again. "I'm here." Lily said louder with her hand raised and her head bowed down.  
"Carmen Ferrera?" She smiled and said," Here."

"Joshua Ford?" Josh stuck his hands in the air to make sure the teacher saw him, "I'm here."

"Harrison John?" he was looking at Sam. She smiled to him and waved.

"Harrison?" "Um. Here." he stuttered.

"Nicole Julian?" Nicole raised her hand up but didn't say anything. The teacher looked up from her attendance book and saw Nicole's hand up so she marked Nicole Julian: present in her book.

"Samantha McPherson?" a wide smile lit up on her face and she said, "I'm Sam. This is my friend Brooke." Brooke had two pigtails on either side of her head with fluffy scrunches in place.

"And Brooke McQueen?" "I'm here." she said with a grin.

The teacher finished her attendance list and then announced it was time for snacks.

Everyone went to get their snacks from their backpacks. Harrison went to his Batman backpack and got his brownies. He went to sit down by the books, he watched Brooke and Sam get their snacks and sit at the play kitchen table. Carmen and Lily got their snacks and went to the kitchen.

"Can we sit?" Carmen asked with Lily hiding behind her.

"Yup" Brooke piped, "This is my friend Sam and I'm Brooke."

Lily waved. Meanwhile over at the construction mat, Josh and Joe were playing with the trucks.

"Boom!" Josh smashed his car into Joe's, "No fair! My van's bigger!"

"Play fairly boys." the teacher said.

Merry Cherry was over at the dress up station. She was draped in a pink boa, pretending to put on lipstick. And Nicole Julian was sitting by herself eating her chocolate pudding. Harrison was watching Samantha McPherson. She was sp pretty, not like Brooke who needed pigtails to look cute, but pretty all on her own. He was watching Sam who was always looking at Brooke. He wished she'd look at him. The day went by and it was home time. Everyone got ready and packed. Brooke had her Barbie backpack on, Josh his Spiderman, Sam her Princess bag, Lily with her flowers, Carmen; her Hello Kitty, Nicole her purple knapsack, Merry Cherry; her furry, glamorous pouch, Joe his Superman bag, and Harrison with his Batman backpack. As everyone filed outside and waited for their parents, Sam hugged Brooke as she left. One by one everyone left until it was just Sam and Harrison. Sam's dad came and she ran up to him and hugged him. "Hi daddy. I have so much to tell you." Harrison ran up to her and kissed her. Then his mom came. The last thing he said I love you. That night he lay in bed saying, "I'm going crazy over you."


End file.
